Equis + Pathos - Sacrifice
(a massive brawl / crossover centering on Equis trying to redeem himself after his exile, finding a means to do so in the manner of a "true" warrior when Teddy Lee escapes and begins his rampage) Prologue It all began late one night in a diner on the outskirts of a sleepy town with a lone figure dressed in a trench-coat and carrying a large blade walked with complete calm down the road leading to said diner, a car swerving to one side as the driver narrowly avoided crashing into the figure, who didn't even flinch as he kept walking forward. The sound of sirens filled the air as the sleepy town began to wake, police hover-cars entering the area and forming a blockade to try and stop the figure : who continued to walk without care as uniformed officers came out, armed with stun-guns and riot shields. "Freeze!" the officers yelled out but the figure completely ignored them, causing the officers to open fire and instantly the figure fell to his knees as a rain of electricity surged across his boy akin to being tased - yet within moments the figure stood back up and walked forward. The officers kept firing on the figure but to their horror the electricity no longer seemed to bother the figure as he swung his blade forward, deflecting several shots as he spun around akin to a macabre dance : suddenly going into a run as officers fled in several directions as the blade sliced several hover-cars in half, causing an explosion that engulfed the figure in flame. The remaining officers watched as the figure collapsed to the ground, still aflame but somehow clutching onto the blade - within moments the figure once again stood up, body still charred and burning as he cracked a few limbs back into place and ran towards the remaining officers, the blade seeking each officer with alarming speed as the figure pounced like a wild animal, cutting and slicing until no officer remained alive and the blockade was reduced to smoldering ruins. Then as soon as the violence began it ended as the figure slowed back into a walk and made his way to the diner again, the area long since evacuated as the figure approached in silence.. Chapter 1 Meanwhile, within the confines of the diner a lone figure stood in silence as the last few panicked locals fled, the figure watched in silence as an entire police squad was taken out in a fiery rampage - the offender now stalking towards the diner as if nothing had occured, even as flame continued to rage behind him. The lone figure snorted, narrowing his eyes as he stepped outside - dressed in black and baring skin of a dark grey coloration, a pair of demonic wings spread out as he pulled out a dark blade and allowed the wind to blow through his mane-like hair.. glaring at the approaching man that had just moments ago slaughtered a small army: "..so.. this land has it's own ogres.. fine.. it's time to stop this madness..". Category:Brawls Category:Mature Category:Dark Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Queen-Misery Category:Storyarcs Category:Upcoming Stories